


Unconditional

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Almost porn, Anal Sex, Brothers, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor and Loki make love.





	Unconditional

“I am so in love with you,” Thor told his brother as he moved inside him. Loki looked up at him and reached to lay a hand on his cheek. Thor thrust into him with tender, hungry passion.

“Despite everything?” Loki asked softly, and Thor nodded and kissed him with a need that shook them both. Loki danced his fingertips over the firm, muscular curves of Thor’s back and down to caress his ass. Thor brushed Loki’s hair off his neck and pressed his lips to Loki’s skin. Loki held onto him, and Thor whispered in his ear: 

“Despite anything.”


End file.
